


Je saigne pour toi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il lui reviendrait, Karin en était certaine, il l'avait aimé autrefois, lorsque Sakura était partie poursuivre ses études de médecine dans une autre ville.





	Je saigne pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, je déconseille ce one-shot aux âmes sensibles pour cause de mutilation.

Il lui reviendrait, Karin en était certaine, il l'avait aimé autrefois, lorsque Sakura était partie poursuivre ses études de médecine dans une autre ville. Ce jour-là l'Uzumaki avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne, souhaitant que sa rivale rencontre un mec là-bas et ne revienne jamais. 

Sasuke lui avait bel et bien demandé de sortir avec lui, comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps à son corps de top-modèle. Elle avait bien entendu accepter, quelle fille pleine de bon sens aurait refusé ? Elle avait eu les meilleurs baisers, les meilleures rendez-vous dans les meilleurs restaurants, et les meilleures relations sexuelles de toute sa vie...Tout ça pendant deux ans, deux ans avant que la pétasse ne soit de retour à Konoha et ne ruine son existence.

Dès qu'il avait apprit que Sakura était ici, il avait été distant avec Karin, il avait annulé plusieurs de leurs rendez-vous pour des motifs tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Elle avait enduré, parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle était convaincue que ce n' était qu'une passade...

Jusqu'au soir où il était venu chez elle, pour rompre, parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de la fille Haruno. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés avant qu'il ne s'en aille en claquant la porte. Sous le coup de la folie, ou de la douleur, elle avait attrapé un couteau dans la cuisine, et s'était tranchée les veines aussi profondément qu'elle avait pu. Elle serait d'ailleurs morte, si Jugo son colocataire, n'avait eu la bonne idée de rentrer plus tôt du travail. Il l'avait vu étendue sur le sol, du sang au poignet, et avait immédiatement appelé les secours. 

Depuis, elle était enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'on la jugeait trop fragile psychologiquement pour être libérée. Karin était furieuse, elle avait beau répétée à cette conne de psy qui la suivait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle devait sortir pour reconquérir Sasuke et ne pas laisser la fleur de cerisier remporter cette guerre, personne ne voulait l'écouter. Elle allait vraiment finir par devenir folle si elle continuait à voir ses mêmes murs encore et encore ! 

Son cœur saignait mais elle n'en mourrait pas, elle s'imaginait qu'il finirait par réaliser son erreur et qu'il viendrait la chercher. Il fallait juste qu'elle patiente, qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas aussi fabuleuse qu'elle. Oui c'était cela, attendre, lutter pour rester saine d'esprit contre tous ceux qui essayaient de l'éloigner d'elle, ceux qui lui mentaient en lui répétant qu'il s'était sûrement servi d'elle pour se distraire. Mensonges, ce n'était que des mensonges. 

Lorsqu'il verrait ses cicatrices il comprendrait qu'elle l'aimait comme aucune autre fille n'en seraient capables, et il reviendrait et tout reprendrait comme avant.


End file.
